


Un Débil Latido De Corazón

by kenigal



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-19 07:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenigal/pseuds/kenigal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hola mi nombre es Stiles hace unos años perdí a mi madre en un accidente de auto deje a mi padre salo sin el amor de su vida me volví una persona retraída encerrado en sí mismo con miedo de todo y de todos claro eso no lo saben mis amigos ya que por fuera el sarcasmo y el vómito verbal son mi mejor fuerte pero por dentro estoy roto y más aún cuando la única persona en la me he fijado verdaderamente en toda mi vida piensa que soy una mierda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Viviendo En El Infierno

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno antes que nada quiero agradecerle a todos los escritores que publican sus historias en este lugar, ya que gracias a ellos es que he tenido la inspiración suficiente como para escribir una propia, muchas gracias.
> 
> La verdad no sé si se tan buena pero a mí me ha gustado mucho este capítulo no se solo salió de mi mente y luego ya no pude parar de escribir, espero que les guste y que dejen sus comentarios así sabré sus opiniones que son muy valiosas para mí.

Capítulo 1:

Habían pasado días o tal vez semanas, la verdad es que no lo sé y estar encerrado en un lugar como este no me ayuda mucho debo admitir, no tengo la menor idea de cuándo o como mi vida se transformó en esto que ni siquiera nombre le puedo dar, lo único de lo que tengo la certeza es que esto no es lo que tenía planeado para mi futuro, yo quería estudiar medicina en Boston o en MIAMI mantener una vida tranquila y quizás algo con Lidya Martin pero supongo que las cosas no son como generalmente nos las imaginamos; cada cierto tiempo me pregunto cómo fue que todo esto empezó y si les soy sincero muchas veces pensé que todo era culpa de la mordida que le dieron a mi amigo Scott pero pensándolo mejor no lo creo, no ya no, y es porque el estar aquí no es culpa de algo tan trivial como eso más bien es culpa mía, pero que podía hacer dejar a mi mejor amigo solo con su problema su muy gran problema, no lo creo yo no soy de ese tipo de personas yo jamás abandonaría a ninguno de mis amigo bueno por lo menos yo no lo haría y les digo esto porque ni siquiera ha habido señal de lucha alguna, no he escuchado nada en el tiempo que llevo aquí y me gusta pensar que me están buscando pero es muy difícil dar conmigo pero mentiría si digo que no he empezado a perder la fe y es que Dios que puedo hacer yo si lo único que tengo es una débil latido de corazón.

\- Despierta vello durmiente es hora la diversión o es que ya te cansaste a- nuevamente la voz de Aiden me despierta esto pasa supongo que todos los días y es que escucharle es la única señal que tengo para suponer que los días pasan.

\- No para nada aún tengo tanta energía que podría bailar en este preciso momento;-que puedo decir el sarcasmo es lo único que me queda y supongo que se preguntaran a que se refiere con que si ya me canse lo dice porque cada vez que entra a buscarme es solo con el fin de llevarme a otra habitación junto con los otros Alfas y golpearme hasta que mi conciencia me abandona, esto es ridículo si quieren matarme porque simplemente no lo hacen de una buena vez.

\- JA veo que aún no cambias Stiles sabes algo creo me estoy empezando a dar cuenta por que Deucalión tiene cierto interés en ti- interés en mi, si claro.

\- ¿Como? podrías repetir eso es que no te escuche bien, sabes creo que tienes problemas de pronunciación debe ser por no ir lo suficiente a la escuela- si lo se a veces es mejor quedarse callado así no tendría que haber sentido semejante golpe en mi estómago.

\- Creo que hoy no divertiremos mucho más que siempre amigo.

Uno tras otro tras otro tras otro, así eran los golpes que recibía pero hoy era diferente ya que cada vez que estaba a punto de desmayarme se detenían y de daban a beber agua o simplemente me la arrojaban todo con el fin de que siguiera hay con ellos para así poder seguir golpeándome cada vez de una manera más salvaje; ya ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para gritar la verdad es creo que ya olvide como se hace o más bien olvide para que lo hago pues de nada sirve ya nunca se detienen ni ante mis gritos ni ante mis suplicas así simplemente deje de hacerlo y solo me resigne a espera a que se cansaran de mí y de este juego tan torcido.

\- Ooooooooo nuestro invitado ya no puede más solo miren su rostro es patético- decía con sorna una mujer que yo aún ni siquiera lograba distinguir es un poco extraño pensarlo pero parece ser que la muy trastornada es la que más disfruta haciéndome sufrir, cada uno me golpeaba donde más odian en el rostro haciendo escupir sangre con cada uno de sus golpes, en el estómago o en los costados en cualquier lugar en esas región me quedaba sin aire y respirando entrecortadamente, rasgaban mi pecho con su garras lentamente provocándome mareos y gritos de dolor y eso no era todo atacaban mis piernas a patadas desenfrenadas fracturando de a poco mis huesos eso era lo peor el saber que era muy probable que no pudiera moverme gracias todo eso y por más que implorara o gritara ninguno de ellos se detenía.

\- Vamos muchacho hay que guardar un poco para más tarde si seguimos así morirá pronto si es que no lo hace hoy mismo- morir, como quisiera que esas palabras fueran ciertas y es que ya no puedo más con esto siento como lentamente mis fuerzas merman y mi visión me falla, ya no siento el cálido acoger del viento que entra por las ventanas rotas, ni tampoco la calidez de mi propia respiración, ya siento nada soy solo una cascaron vacío esperando quebrarse y ya sufrir más, como desearía ver por ultimas ve aquel rostro que aunque por mas enfadado que estuviera conmigo siempre me dedicaba una sonrisa por lo bajo diciendo muy bien hecho hijo o me alegro que este bien, si como me gustaría dedicarle un último te quiero a mi padre como quisiera, pero sé que es imposible estoy seguro que ya no habrá una mañana para mí.

A veces no entiendo a la vida y es que se aferra a burlarse de mí; porque estoy abriendo nuevamente los ojos siendo franco no es justo, por qué diablos no puedo morirme de una buena vez porque día a día o momento a momento cada despertar me siento un poco mejor, no esto tiene que ser un estúpida broma de mal gusto por qué no puedo irme de una vez por qué mi corazón sigue latiendo si ya no me quedan fuerzas, son pregunta que rondan mi cabeza más seguido de lo que me gustaría y es que simplemente no logro entenderlo y una vez más la oscuridad regresa y me veo obligado a cerrar los ojos nuevamente.

\- Vamos no mueras sé que puedes aguantar un poco más, lucha, lucha por salir de esta vamos- de nuevo esa voz suplicante que no me deja ir que me pide cada tanto que me quede, que no desfallezca, que me despierte y sigua, como quisiera complacerle pero para mí es muy difícil casi imposible y cuando el momento de morir llega al fin siento ese calor nuevamente dentro de mí que no me permite cruzar que me deja decir adiós que me obliga a seguir adelante ojala le conozca en algún momento para así poderle agradecer aunque sea un simple gracias.

Ya han pasado tres días (bueno o eso es lo que yo creo) desde que Aiden no viene por mí y la verdad es que no tengo idea de cómo tomármelo no sé si ya se aburrieron de o si simplemente están preparando algo peor de lo que ya me han hecho aunque bueno no sé si podría haber algo más horrible que la tortura física y psicológica a la que me han sometido, hay veces en las quisiera no haberme negado a la oferta que me hizo Petter si tan solo en ese momento le hubiese dejado morderme quizás no estaría en este lugar probablemente les habría dado más pelea pero ya ve no lo hice y eme aquí rodeado de incertidumbre además de madera húmeda y una atmosfera tan gélida que me cala hasta los huesos, pero saben eso no es lo peor de todo no, no está ni cerca de serlo ya que lo más horrible de todo esto es que aun puedo ver sus ojos tan claramente en subconsciente ese hermosos color que más de una vez me hizo suspirar y al mismo tiempo estremecerme, aun puedo vislumbrar su arrogante sonrisa y sus ínfulas de grandeza soy un idiota cierto, quien iría que en un momento como este yo este pensando en Derek Hale el protagonista de mis sueños más íntimos y también de mi caída más dura, así es porque esos mismo ojos que tanto me gustan me hicieron darme cuenta de la peor forma posible que no valgo la pena, que solo soy un tonto joven de hormonas alborotadas, que soy una mierda y que nada en mi vida tiene o tendrá sentido y lo peor de todo (porque en serio hay algo peor) es que me he creído todo y es que solo hay que mirarme, que tengo yo solo un joven escuálido de 17 años, de piel tan pálida como la nieve, negado a los deportes, sin una fibra de musculo hipertrofiado que mostrar gracias a la ropa ceñida, no tengo nada delo que presumir ni mucho menos con lo que atraer a alguien y si no miren Lidya jamás se interesó en mí en ningún momento porque que yo intentara hacer por apoyarla nunca logre que supiera que existo, supongo entonces que no tengo derecho de entristecerme de ninguna manera posible si todo lo que me ha dicho es verdad, ni siquiera con Scott puedo ser yo mismo y aunque es mi mejor amigo yo no soy capaz de estropear su felicidad con Allison gracias a mis problemas de existencialidad; que buen amigo soy no.

\- Valla, valla, valla pagaría por saber qué es lo que tanto piensas, que tantas cosas se cruzan por tu mente porque no me cuentas un poco de eso e Stiles- me dijo susurrante un sonriente Aiden. 

\- En verdad estarías dispuesto a pagar por mis pensamientos, pues si es así que pena que tus esfuerzos sean en vanos, porque jamás compartiría nada con una escoria como tu- las palabras salieron como veneno una tras otra de mi boca, no me detuve a pensar ni por un segundo las consecuencias que esto podrá traer y la verdad no me importo ya no tengo nada que perder y el rostro de mi agresor es el mejor regalo que me han dado en mucho tiempo.

\- A si pues te demostrare que tus palabras no serán lo único que compartirás conmigo o más bien con nosotros cierto Ethan- y hay estaba adornando su rostro con la sonrisa más perversa que he visto, me sentí tan indefenso tan vulnerable al ver como Ethan entraba al lugar donde me tenía pero no fue solo verle lo que me produjo que los vello de mi nuca se elevaran porque no estaba solo Ennis venía con el riendo aun de manera más siniestra que los gemelos a mis costados.

\- Por supuesto Aiden pero pensé que sería más divertido si también invitábamos a Ennis a la fiesta que opinas.

\- Aaaaaggggggg será aguantarlo peo eso si no seas muy brusco con él o no durara mucho tiempo.

Vasta, vasta, por favor vasta; eran las únicas palabras que era capaz de pronunciar, Dios si en algún momento quise morir ninguno es capaz de asemejarse a este, preferiría mil veces que me golpearan que jugaran con mi mente pero no era todo peor, desgarraron mi ropa con sus garras y empezaron a turnarse para arrebatarme mi alma envestida tras envestida, si abusaban de mi cada uno por separado o los tres de diferentes maneras no tengo que decirles que hasta ese momento mi grado de experiencia sexual era nulo y la única forma que el destino creyó conveniente para enseñarme lo que el sexo significa era esta, con un Ennis detrás de mí saciando brutalmente su necesidad insana de placer enterrando sus garras en mis caderas y haciéndome gritar de dolor pero claro las cosas siempre pueden ir peor porque mis gritos eran ahogados gracias a que mi boca y parte de mi garganta estaban repletas de Aiden haciéndome sentir asquerosos y débil, solo podía escuchar sus inescrupulosas palabras diciéndome que eras mucho mejor de lo que él había pensado, no recuerdo cuantas veces vomite o cuanto golpes recibí luego de cada arcada, no savia cuanto más mi cuerpo resistirá este castigo no no lo sé, lo único que savia es que nada de esto iba a terminar bien y mucho menos cuando Enniss me obligo a empalarme en él y luego Aiden se posiciono detrás de mí penetrándome tan bruscamente que mi vista quedo nublada gracias al dolor que sentía el cual se intensificaba más y más con cada movimiento brusco y libre de misericordia por parte de mis verdugos, vamos Stiles solo un poco más y todo acabara, y hay esta nuevamente aquella voz diciéndome que soporte, pero para si han hecho de mi lo que han querido y ya no me quedan fuerzas.

\- Stiles.

\- Ayúdame- fue lo único que pude articular, pero era imposible frente a mí se encontraba Ethan desnudo igual que los otros pero sin intenciones de hacerme nada o eso era lo que mi pobre visión me hacía creer, aunque pensándolo bien él nunca me agredió igual que los demás si me ha golpeado pero cada uno de sus golpes no era ni la mitad de fuerte que los de mis demás atacantes, no entendía nada de esto o es que la vida se estaba burlando de mi nuevamente o definitivamente las pocas neuronas funcionales que habitaban aun mi cerebro empezaron a dejar de funcionar y lo digo porque sentí un sus labios junto a los míos pero a diferencia de cualquier pensar lo que me transmitió fue calor y voluntad para no desfallecer no esto era imposible el mareo ha podido al fin con migo y me esta haciendo alucinar y es que la esperanza ya no existe la fe se desvaneció y las ganas de vivir se extinguieron pero sea lo que sea lo que ocurrió sirvió de algo porque logre soportar el dolor, logre apaciguar un poco la agonía hasta que por fin todo termino o eso creí yo. 

\- Hermano en serio te divertiste tanto como nosotros.

\- Por supuesto que si Aiden estoy seguro que su esófago lo paso muy bien o bueno eso es lo que yo sentí.

\- Como sea ya lo dejamos listo tal y como Deucalión lo pidió.

Si lamento decirles que un no han terminado conmigo tal cual como los dijo Aiden esto solo era un abrebocas a lo que vendría pero ara mi suerte la cual reconozco hasta ahora ya yo no podía sentir nada estaba tan adolorido y abatido que de las caderas hacia abajo no podía sentir nada ni siquiera podía moverme solo estaba tendido hay en el suelo húmedo y frio boca abajo esperando el gran final; rogando que fuera rápido y por favor no me doliera.

\- Hola Stiles, me presento mi nombre es Deucalión y he venido a pasar un rato contigo a hacerte algo de compañía.

\- Que quieres de mí, no ves que ya no queda nada excepto por despojo de persona.

\- O te equivocas y no sabes cuánto, es en estos momento donde la agonía es tal que la mente humana se vuelve loca, es en estos momentos donde la esperanza y otros sentimientos parecidos no tiene cabida que la esencia de una persona es aún más dulce ya que está a flor de piel y no sabes cuánto me encanta eso.

\- Eres un enfermo.

\- Si tal vez lo soy pero a cambio de lo que tú me darás yo te daré algo muy especial también ero lamento decirte que será a su tiempo.

Decalión se aprovechó de mi al igual que los otros me envistió hasta mas no poder haciendo hasta sangrar, me tocaba por todos lados recorriendo asquerosamente cada centímetro de mi cuerpo magullado me marcaba con mordidas en el cuello y en mis hombros lo más fuerte que odia pero sin hacerme sangrar, mi gargantee estaba inflama y eso ni siquiera le importo sosteniendo fuertemente mi rostro y saciándose cada vez más, aunque yo solo era un muñeco de trapo en esos momento no sentía nada nada en absoluto, solo fue hasta que me puso boca arriba y continuo embistiéndome más furiosamente que me di cuenta de todo lo que ocurría a mi alrededor y supe que en yo ya no sería yo que el Stiles que el mundo conoció y que se dio el gusto de pisotear ya no existiría más, que mi alma quedaría guardada en una cajón bajo llame en lo más recóndito de mi ser ese serio yo de ahora en adelante.

\- Dímelo Stiles cuéntame en que es lo que tanto piensas, dime que es lo que hay dando vueltas en tu cabeza; podía sentirlo susurrándome en mi odio quería saberlo, quería saberlo todo y en estos momento ya no me importo ocultarlo y aunque él va y ven intenso y descomunal de su cuerpo me hiciera agonizar no pude más y solo se lo dije. 

Flashback

Fue el lunes después de clases quedamos en reunirnos en el deposito donde vivían Derek e Issac para otra sesión de entrenamiento claro esta yo solo los podía observar ya que por mi humanidad no podía involucrarme en eso el tiempo pasaba y yo solo podría dejar volar a mi mente solo me imaginaba que después de tanto tiempo pude conseguir el valor suficiente para atreverme a hacer algo estúpido pero que necesitaba más que nada en este mundo; al redor de las cuatro todos se fueron y solo quedamos Derek y yo en el lugar me demore todo lo que pude en guardar mis cosas para hacer algo de tiempo.

\- Stiles que tanto e demoras lárgate de una vez; me dijo esto a escasos centímetros de mí.

\- Solo termino de acomodar mi cosas y iré relájate; mi corazón latía a mil por hora me temblaban las piernas y supongo que él se dio cuenta de todo en tan solo un instante (maldito poderes lobunos).

\- Se puede saber que te ocurre porque estas tan nervioso- y con esas palabras no pude más y cerré el espacio que quedaba entre nosotros y le bese le bese como nunca me imaginé poder hacer quería transmitirle todo lo que sentía hacia él quería decirle con ese gesto que me enamore de su sonrisa sarcástica, de sus comentarios amenazadores y de el de todo el, jamás creí que podría ocurrir pero me devolvió el beso con más intensidad y con algo de su lengua incluidos era maravilloso me sentí en la nueves en ese momento pero como todos seres vivos necesitamos algo de aire para poder vivir y tuvimos que separarnos solo un poco para respirar nuevamente, fue ahí cuando mi boca no le hizo caso a mi cerebro y pronuncio las palabras que marcaría en inicio del fin.

\- Te amo- no podía creerlo en serio le dije algo como eso no era posible pero supongo que en realidad eso es lo que siento si no no lo hubiese dicho de eso estoy seguro, pero ese no es el problema el verdadero problema fue que su respuesta fueron risas, no de esas risas nerviosas que nos sacan momentos inesperados no fue una risa divertida llena de sarcasmo y lastima.

\- Eres solo un tonto chiquillo hormonado, como puedes siquiera pensar en sentir algo por mi cuando es más que obvio que yo jamás sentiría algo por ti, porque seamos realistas que tienes tu que ofrecerme ni siquiera un bueno culo tienes- hizo esto sujetándome muy fuerte haciéndome sentir como una mierda.

\- Eres un maldito.

\- Ya lárgate de aquí eres patético; y esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de literalmente echarme a patadas del lugar y terminar aquí.

Fin Del Flashback

Después de un tiempo solo podía sentir el olor de la esencia de mi violador en todo e recorrido de mi espalda y sabía que ese olor jamás saldría de mi cabeza, pero en todo esto le agradezco algo a mi cuerpo le agradezco que en ningún momento reacciono ante los toques o ante cualquier otra cosa solo permaneció inerte aferrándose a mi deseo de que no me traicionara y gracias a alguien que para mí ya no existía no lo hizo, y eso fue todo, todo cuanto me quedaba se desvaneció en el aire me quede sin aliento y ya no supe que más ocurrió lo último que logre sentir fue a una lastimera lagrima recorriendo mi rostro y el débil latido de mi roto corazón.


	2. Lo Que Me Queda De Vida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> y es hora de seguir ese intrincado camino que conduce a la eternidad y así por una vez en mi vida sentirme completo al lado de mi madre, pero como poder hacerlo si aún no sé qué camino tomar y lo que es peor no me lo permiten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sus comentarios me han emocionado tanto que solo me deje llevar nuevamente y salió esto espero les guste trate de hacerlo lo mejor posible y muchas gracia por sus comentarios Kudos y demás hace que mis días sean muy felices, son los mejores.
> 
> Si los deje intrigados con los de Ethan/Stiles no me imagino como quedaran con lo que viene jajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja.

Capítulo 2

El mundo dejo de tener color, dejo de poseer ese extraño brillo que tanto me gustaba todo cambio para convertirse es un paraje a blanco y negro donde el viento hace crujir lo arboles muertos que adornan diversos senderos frente a mí, ya no puedo ver el sol pero a mi alrededor sigue emanando claridad de alguna parte y eso lo sé porque soy capaz de vislumbrarlo todo, de sentirlo, de escucharlo, pero extrañamente sé que ya no es lo mismo, es como si me encontrara en otro mundo, no sé muy bien cómo explicarlo pero así es como lo siento, mi corazón late cada tanto es solo algo leve y lastimero pero hay esta, como aferrándose a algo que sabemos es imposible pero su terquedad no le permite soltar aquel pequeño trozo de esperanza y quien soy yo para hacerle decirle que ya no hay nada, que la tierra donde solíamos vivir ya no es igual, que los malditos que camina en ella con arrogancia y altivez son los que la gobiernan, que ya no hay espacio para nosotros que por eso debemos continuar por alguno de estos camino que muy seguramente no nos llevaran a la tierra prometida pero si quizás a un lugar mejor. 

-Stiles, Stiles; vamos viejo reacciona Stiiiiiiiiiiles, por favor, no te rindas ahora vamos-

Puedo escucharlo, puedo escuchar claramente una voz familiar que me llama intentando guiarme a algún lugar desconocido para mí, solo con intentar reconocerla siento que mi cabeza va a explotar, por eso decido alejar de esa voz llena de súplica y de pena y no quiero eso, no no lo quiero, jamás, no quiero que nadie vuelva a sentir lastima por mí, no quiero ser débil nuevamente y aunque el camino hacia mi nuevo yo es más difícil de lo que podría imaginar, tomare el riesgo que sea necesario y cambiare o más bien volveré a nacer porque el pobre Stiles que todos conocían y menospreciaban murió víctima de la violación y del maltrato físico ese fue un Stiles que jamás regresará.

-ayúdenme por favor, ayuuda- sabía muy bien que la vida de Stiles se acababa poco a poco, podía sentir su respiración mermar, su piel estaba cada vez más fría, mas pálida, ya ni siquiera había ese tinte rosa en sus mejillas y su rostro ya no denotaba expresión alguna más que a desolación; nunca me imaginé que mi vida podría ser tan dramática y es que desde la partida de Jakson a Londres yo solo me que aquí sin compañía sin mejor amigo sin nadie que pronunciara mi nombre alegremente pero ahora eme aquí con un Stiles medio muerto en la espalda y yo corriendo por las calles desoladas de este pueblo rumbo al hospital, porque diablos nadie me escucha por nadie se detiene a preguntar qué ocurre o a ofrecer su mano, siempre he sabido que este mundo no es normal pero esto es el colmo.

-vamos Stiles respira, no te mueras vamos- aun puedo ver claramente su cuerpo magullado recostado contra la pared del callejon del bar donde me encontraba, no sé cómo explicarlo pero de un momento a otro sentí la necesidad de salir y tomar un poco de aire y fue ahí cuando lo vi, desnudo, sucio, con el cuerpo repleto de moretones y el rostro cubierto de sangre y deforme por la inflamación y el edema, pero inmediatamente supe quien era y lo que debía hacer; tenía que ayudarlo, tenía que hacer hasta lo imposible por mantenerle con vida esa era mi misión, esa esa, esa era la razón por la cual yo estoy aquí, en este mundo, sé que puede sonar extraño o hasta demente pero así es así es como mi mente me lo grita y así es como mi corazón lo susurra y en este momento no estoy como para ignorar sus palabras, solo espero llegar a tiempo, solo espero que mis piernas no me fallen no ahora, por favor Stiles vive, vive para que puede decirte Hola y poder llamarte al fin amigo.

Algún vez han notado que luego de caminar o correr durante mucho tiempo los pies empiezan a doler y las pernas a acalambrarse, pues sé que he estado recorriendo este sendero por algo más de cuatro o cinco horas o eso es lo que mi reloj interno me indica, pero saben nada ocurre no siento cansancio ni dolor, pero tampoco siento gozo ni alegría, es como si ya no sintiera nada es como si la vida dejara de ser, pero bueno debo admitir que así me siento mejor, no estoy feliz pero tampoco estoy triste, no tengo mucha fuera pero tampoco me siento cansado, tal vez dicha viva me este sonriendo por primera vez, si tan solo me hiciera el favor de decirle a quien sea que me grita que viva que deje de hacerlo estaría muy agradecido y es que su insistencia comienza a molestarme a incomodarme, por qué no entienden que yo solo quiero dejarme llevar por esta nueva sensación por este nuevo yo, por qué no lo entienden.

-por favor ayúdenme- al fin pude entrar por esa maldita puerta de cristal y depositar el cuerpo de Stiles sobre una camilla, los medico solo me dijeron que espera, que llenara unas formas y que localizara a los familiares del chico pero como podría hacer esto último como podría explicarle al Sheriff Stilinski que encontré a su hijo en un callejón tan roto y magullado que ni siquiera podía moverse por voluntad propia, como podría explicarle algo así, pero para mi suerte no tuve que hacerlo ya que la madre de Scott reconoció a Stiles y le llamo al Sheriff, así que cuando la patrulla llego le di mi declaración al asistente de policía y eso fue todo me tumbe en los asientos a esperar, a espera que por algún milagro Stiles saliera e esta y es que en serio quería que lograra salir en serio lo deseaba.

-hijo cómo te llamas-

-Danny, Danny Mahealani, Sheriff-

-como le paso esto a mi hijo, podría decírmelo-el hombre se veía totalmente consternado y no es para menos ver en ese estado a Stiles debe ser muy duro para él.

-quisiera poder hacerlo pero no lo sé, lo único que le puedo contar es que lo encontré así-

-bien de igual forma muchas gracias, no sé cómo pagarte o que has hecho por Stiles gracias a ti el el- su voz se cortó y no pudo más todo el dolor y la incertidumbre empezaron a mermar fuertemente de aquel hombre yo solo podía guardar silencio y darle su espacio para que así pudiera desahogarse como se debe como se lo merece.

Por fin las voces se han apagado, no puedo explicar lo aliviado que estoy por eso ya que así puedo pensar con más calma y claridad y es que desde hace unos minuto he estado pensando que, en que he estado pensando en este tiempo, por alguna extraña razón no lo puedo recordar y tampoco puedo recordar muchas otras cosas en mi mente solo hay personas sin rostro, los fantasmas de sucesos y experiencias vividas pero nada posiblemente enfocable o entendible, que es lo que me pasa por que no ogro recordar nada ya ni siquiera sé cómo me llamo, no, no lo sé intento decirlo pero es como si las palabras ya no pudieran salir de mi labios, pero lo más extraño de todo es que no siento miedo es como si me diera igual y supongo que eso no es normal pero que es normal, ya ni siquiera lo sé o simplemente no me importa solo sé que tengo que seguir caminando y llegar hasta algún lugar que desconozco pero que al mismo tiempo no me causa curiosidad, solo quiero llegar solo quiero ser parte de algo aunque eso implique perderme en la vasta eternidad aunque eso implique olvidarme hasta de respirar, solo quiero llegar, solo quiero llegar.

-sabes si fuera tu escogería otro camino y dejaría de perder mi tiempo con este, bueno es solo un consejos es tu decisión si lo tomas o no- escuche esa voz grave y gutural detrás de mí no la conocía pero al mismo tiempo estaba seguro de que era parte de mí.

-quien eres tu- me encontré con un joven de 20 años aproximadamente o eso creo yo, de te pálida y cabello corto, con los ojos marrones y un cuerpo muy bien esculpido pero sin llegar a ser exagerado.

-en serio no me reconoces- dijo esas palabras con un toque de sorna que no me agrado de a mucho.

-escucha no tengo tiempo para esto y no, no te conozco jamás en vida te he visto-

-pues estas equivocado o a menos que nuca te hayas mirado en un espejo-

-disculpa- ya estaba empezando a preguntarme si este muchacho estaba bien de la cabeza.

-mi nombre es Stiles-

-te llamas igual que yo-las casualidades de la vida nunca dejan de sorprenderme.

-haaaay amiguito creo que aún no entiendes, veras no solo mi nombre es igual al tuyo yo soy tu-

-si claro sabes creo que deberías visitar aun psic-no pude terminar la frase y es que no sé cómo hacerlo.

-unn que dijiste-

-lo siento, es que no creo estar siendo yo mismo en este momento esos es todo-

-no Stiles no es eso, es solo que estas muriendo, tu vida se está terminando pese al esfuerzo de los médicos por mantenerte en este mundo tu estas dando por vencido, como siempre lo has hecho-

-yo no me doy por vencido-nunca y mucho menos en una situación como esta, porque cree entonces que sigo caminando aunque no sea a donde me dirijo, yo nunca me doy por vencido es solo que, no puedo encontrar las respuestas a mis problemas tan fácil y rápidamente como los demás, pero eso no implica que sea un cobarde ¿o sí?

-ooooo si lo haces, no quieras engañarte a ti mismo, tú nunca enfrentas tus problemas, lo único que sabes hacer es esconderte de todo y de todos esperando que el tiempo pases y todos lo olviden pero sabes algo, esto no función así-

-de que ha, de que ha ha-y hay está de nuevo esa sensación de no saber qué hacer o más bien de no saber qué decir, ¿por qué me pasa esto? ¿por qué yo? o es que a caso este extraño joven que tengo en frente tiene razón y lentamente mi cuerpo está dejando de funcionar.

-ves, lentamente pierdes la batalla incluso la guerra, lo estás haciendo de nuevo pequeño tonto, tienes tanto miedo de luchar que simplemente escoges el camino más facial que hay, me das lastima en serio-

-que te doy lastima, JA no eres el primero que me dice algo como eso, y sabes que ya no me importa, ya no me importa lo que otros tengan que decirme, ya no me importa que mi destino sea cruel y despiadado, ya no me importa que la vida y el mundo entero me traten como la mismísima escoria, ya no me importa quedarme solo y sin amigos, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no importa nada de esto en absoluto, no me importa y ni siquiera tengo deseos ya de vivir o es que no lo entiendes todo o que haya a mi alrededor son solo sombrar o reflejos de lo que pudo ser y no fue, para mí ya no hay lugar o es que no lo entiendes- era la verdad por primera vez en mucho tiempo podía decirla sin sentirme mal por eso y es que exactamente así es como me siento, así es como los demás me hacen sentir, que culpa tengo yo de eso solo soy un pobre humano en un mundo de lobos, por lo tanto qué más puedo hacer si no esconderme, qué más puedo hacer si no tengo la fuera para poder luchar, que más pudor hacer si la esperanza es tan efímera como el crepúsculo, díganme que otra opción tengo ¿luchar, levantarme y seguir? ¡JA! No lo creo y es que con qué fin haría algo como eso, por qué dar la pelea por una causa perdida, por qué dar la pelea por un asesino, porque eso es lo que soy, si mi madre le hubiese prestado más atención al camino en vez de a mi quizás no habríamos chocado y ella aun seguiría con vida; si así es fue todo mi culpa y aunque nunca he querido aceptarlo en el fondo siempre he sabido la verdad siempre he sabido que ha sido todo por mi culpa y que nunca podre arreglarlo pero nadie supo comprenderme todo el mundo daba su opinión en vez de quedarse callados y abrazarme, solo eso, pero dicho acto jamás ocurrió ni ocurrirá porque ni siquiera mi padre lo hizo, se sumergió tanto en su dolor que se olvidó de mí, solo por un tiempo claro pero eso basto para dame cuenta que mi existencia no es importante para nadie, que lo único que se hacer es empeorarlo todo, que no puedo arreglar nada de lo que haga, que solo puedo decir y decir y decir mentiras para justificar mis actos porque no puedo hablar con la verdad, no , no puedo y es que ósea, entrare a mi casa y le diré a mi padre !hey viejo perdón por llegar tarde es que estaba correteando por el bosque con un grupo de hombre lobo adolescentes! ¡Dios! Eso jamás me lo creería o en su lugar le daría un ataque cardiaco y eso sería todo, o por qué creen que me enfrasco en obligarlo a comer ensaladas o a beber agua en lugar de alcohol, es solo porque tengo miedo de arruinar más su vida pero él hace todo esto porque aún sufre aunque no lo reconozca y es que en realidad yo no soy su hijo, soy su carga.

-Sabes Stiles quizás esto lo hallas escuchado de la boca de muchas personas, no fue tu culpa , la diferencia está en que nadie te ha explicado nunca el por qué no lo es, y sabes algo el conductor del auto con el cual chocaron venia ebrio así que aunque tu madre hubiera estado más pendiente del camino el resultado iba a ser el mismo ya que aquel hombre piso el freno en lugar del acelerador tan bruscamente el auto altero totalmente su posición impidiendo poder esquivar, así que pasara lo que pasara ese día mama moriría y es algo con lo que tiene que vivir y sabes por qué, porque si tú te muere papa morirá también, ¡Que! En serio crees que soportara la pérdida de su pequeño hablador, su joven policía, no no no, no lo hará y muy seguramente se suicidara en para terminar con su pena- cada una de sus palabras comenzaba a cavar un gran agujero en mi interior, lo único que siempre he hecho es ocultarme y culparme de todo sin importarme nada y es así como he abandonado a mi padre, no es justo.

-cállate, no digas más por favor-

-si muy seguramente se ahorcara, ira al patio y amarrara una cuerda en la rama del roble en donde justamente atado el viejo columpio donde solíamos jugar y hay lo hará, en ese preciso lugar terminara con su vida-

-Vasta, ya vasta no sigas- no no quiero que es suceda no quiero.

-O si y sabes algo nunca te han dicho lo que les ocurre a lo ahorcados mientras están colgando, pues fíjate en esencia, se comprime la tráquea y las arterias carótidas, requiriéndose para esto un peso de 2.5 Kg, que es prácticamente lo que pesa sólo la cabeza. También se pueden lesionar las arterias que pasan por las vértebras aunque en este caso haría falta más peso digamos entre unos 10 o 20 kg y sabemos que papa pesa más que eso; pero mejor entremos un poco más en profundidad ¿te parece?, en primer lugar tendríamos la asfixia o la fatal agonía de no poder respirar aunque nuestro cuerpo nos lo pida a gritos, de solo pensarlo me dan escalofríos y sabes te diré un pequeño dato esto ocurre gracias a que la lengua ocluye la orofaringe si sabes lo que es eso cierto supongo que en el instituto te lo habrán enseñado; jummmm o si por otro lado tendríamos la hipoxia que generalmente ocurre si el nudo es anterior al cuello donde apenas se afecta la vía respiratoria y no se produciría asfixia claro está, en este caso lo más frecuente es que se presionen las venas, resultado que la piel del ahorcado se torne de un bello color azul por la congestión de la sangre venosa en la localización superior al lazo de la soga y tengo que admitir que esta es mi parte favorita de toda la historia y por supuesto está el caso de que la fuerza fuese aún mayor y comprimiese las arterias, el ahorcado ya no sería azul. Sino sería blanco y la verdad no soy muy fanático del blanco sí que mejor obviemos ese detalle, pero sea como sea en cualquiera de estos caso puedes ver perfectamente como la agonía invade su rostro, puedes observar como lentamente sus ojos pierden brillo y finalmente mueren-

-ya cállate, vasta como poder decir todo eso que acaso no te importa-

-o vamos muchacho por supuesto que me importa pero no puedes criticarme por ser una persona curiosas al igual que tu-

-eso no ocurría, el vivirá ya verás que si- como quisiera estar tan seguro como soné, pero es que ya no lo sé no sé si mi padre seria capa de sobrevivir luego de que yo no este puede que sí o puede que no, esa es la gran incertidumbre la gran duda que ya no me deja en paz.

-si esta tan seguro de eso porque entonces te tiembla la vos, porque entonces puedo ver el miedo en tu ojos, por qué entonces estas de rodillas llorando como un pobre cobarde quisieras explicármelo-

-si se supone que tu res, porque eres así porque en vez de ayudarme solo me atacas y no mejas en paz-

-porque para que yo pueda ayudarte tienes que permitírmelo primero, dime algo ¿Qué acaso no escuchas?-

-¿escuchar a que te refieres?- tenia razón las voces regresan poco a poco pidiendo que no me fuera que siguieran con ellos si no era solo una había dos exactamente una era mi pare pero la otra voz no la reconozco bueno eso creo.

-no quieren que te rindas, no quieren que pierdas la pelea, si no es por ti si a ti no te importa tu vida ni tu destino por lo menos hazlo por ellos porque aunque tú no lo creas aún existen personas que se preocupan por ti, así que date la vuelta de una maldita vez y corre, corre de regreso y enfrenta la situación y hazles saber a todos que ya no serás mas parte de sus juegos que ahora el que jugara serás tú-

-podrías, podrías correr conmigo-

-haber idiota yo siempre corro contigo pero para verme tendrás que ir al gimnasio-

-si si si como digas- y fue así como empecé a regresar y aun no estoy seguro de nada pero algo en mi interior no, no es igual y me refiero a algo en especial, esa pequeña voz dentro de mí que me pedía con suplica que no abandonará ya no es tan pequeña ahora siento sus gritos retumbar en mis oídos y creo que por una vez le haré caso porque desde hace mucho tiempo a estado intentando enseñarme algo, algo que yo no quiera aprender así que muy bien, ya no más cobardía ahora es mi turno de ir a la cabeza y que todos los demás me vean las espaldas.

-todos lo esfuerzos eran inútiles, el corazón de Stiles se había parado y no quería reaccionar y habían pasado alrededor de 20 minutos de eso y el equipo de resucitación se había dado por vencido pero yo no, no esta vez no dejaría que alguien más este solo no hoy; DESPIERTA STILES, NO TE ATREVAS A MORIR AHORA y con esto le di un par de golpes en el pecho que aunque sabía que no funcionaría quería intentarlo quería que fuera posible solo un pequeño suspiro solo un último aliento, pero fue más que eso, abruptamente el pecho es Stiles se inflo gracias a una larga y sonora bocanada de aire la cual inspiró con los ojos muy abiertos y sentándose en ese mismo instante para luego caer nuevamente de espaldas contra la cama, lo médicos estaban en Shock mas que el sheriffs o yo, Stiles empezó a luchar con el tubo orotraqueal y aunque los doctores trataba de que no se lo sacara todo fue inútil ya que este fue tan terco que logro librarse de él y respirar automáticamente por su cuenta fue algo inexplicable pero más extraño aun fue que por primera vez en hora yo al fin pude sonreír tranquilo-  
¿Todo esto habrá valido la pena? lo cierto es que no estoy seguro, ya estoy de regreso pero es como si no puedo sentirlo todo pero mi parados pesan mucho como para abrirlos, he escuchado como los doctores le explican a mi padre que en casos como estos e normal que el cuerpo entre en un leve estado de somnolencia ya que así el proceso de sanación natural es mucho más rápido, puede que tengan razón mi cuerpo ya no me duele tanto como antes, pero siendo sincero ya quiero despertar quiero ver a mi padre y saber quién es la otra persona que nunca se leja de mí que sostiene mi mano en todo momento cuando no lo hace papá, sé que no es ninguno de mi amigo que aunque han venido y han intentado hablarme no es lo mismo, sé que me miran con lastima o tristeza y eso es algo que detesto no quiero que siga sucediendo y aunque Scott viene todos los días aun me siento vacío, hueco quías sea porque como el idiota que puedo legar a ser sigo esperando a que Derek aparezca por aquí aunque sea por un momento pero eso no ocurre y tampoco guardo ningún anhelo de que pueda pasar pero en fin debería darme igual su presencia y es que sus palabras son capaces d herirme aun pero tarde o temprano se me pasar de eso estoy seguro.

-Holaa Stiles, ya han pasado diez días desde que estas así y sé que es porque tu cuerpo esta sanado pero mentiría si te dijera que quiero que despiertes rápido, que quiere que me veas y me digas que rayos haces tú aquí si ni siquiera somos amigos, Dios esto es estúpido pero la necesidad de estar aquí es agobiante y aun no entiendo el por qué- mis palabras eran sinceras es como si sintiera que es mi deber estar aquí y hacer todo lo posible por darle confort a Stiles nunca lo pensé pero es como la atracción que tiene lo perros con sus amo esa es la única manera que tengo para describir la necesidad agobiante de estar aquí.

-qué diablos haces aquí Danny- por fin puedo abrir los ojos y lo primero que veo es la imagen de Danny sentado en la cama y tomando mi mano con fuerza, algo extraño debo admitir.

-Gracias a Dios al fin despiertas-

-si si lo que diga, repito que haces aquí- mis palaras eran más veneno que otra cosa.

-vaya parece que alguien despertó de mal humor-

-bueno que quieres que piense y el señor yo no hago nada malo y mucho menos hablar con Stiles está en mi cuarto de hospital mirándome fijamente y sujetando mi mano que por cierto no me has devuelto- sé que me estoy comportando como un maldito pero creo que no puedo controlar esta nueva faceta de hostilidad que he descubierto.

-l….lo sinto mucho no no era mi intención incomodarte- soltando mi mano con algo de vergüenza.

-Estas bien- en su rostro pude notar una atisbo de tristeza que me revolvió todo en mi interior quizás era cierto que se preocupaba por mí, pero eso sería imposible o no tanto si tenemos en cuenta que ahora que lo escucho hablar su voz es idéntica a la estaba en mi cabeza llamándome anteriormente y no solo es eso, es la primer vez que lo veo tan de cerca y tengo que decir que este muchacho no está nada mal, puedo darme cuenta que tiene unos brazos increíbles tan marcados que hasta parecen una pintura surrealista salida de la mente de algún artista cuya pasión sea el cuerpo perfecto, continuo con mi recorrido visual pasando por su pecho descomunal reprimiendo las ganas tan intensas que siento de tocarlo, de sujetarlo fuertemente hasta dejar las marcas de mi dedos en él, la suerte parece estar de regreso ya que puedo ver como se forma ese pequeño relieve de sus pezones al estar cubiertos por una camiseta muy delgada, pero lo que más me maravilla son esas interminables piernas torneadas gracias al ejercicio y a practicar lacrosse, poco a poco siento como mi pulso se acelera, como mi respiración empieza a ser u tanto entrecortada y como mi entrepierna se hace cada vez más palpitante; puedo sentir además de todo ese leve aroma que hay en el ambiente inocencia combinada con el deseo y la necesidad tatuada con las letras que forma la palabra mucho tiempo, pero teniendo en cuenta esos ojos de cachorro que adornan su rostro estoy seguro que no está pensando lo mismo que yo, así que tendré que hacer algo al respecto.

-si es solo que me alega mucho que este despierto, debes tener hambre supongo luego de dormir tanto-

-bueno ya que lo mencionas si tengo mucha hambre pero además de eso podría pedirte el favor de que me trajeras un poco de fruta o algo y es que también tengo mucho apetito-

-si por eso a eso me refiero con tener hambre-

\- como digas- debo admitir que el hambre de la cual yo hablo aumenta con cada segundo que pasa, Dios no sé qué me ocurre o porque me siento también de repente pero he de decirles que este nuevo yo me está resultando muy divertido.


	3. Saciando Mi Alma Perdida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> despertar y encontrarte con el inicio de tu nuevo camino personificado en un extraño que gracias a las influencias de la vida pasara a ser uno de tus pilares, para poder sobrevivir en este mundo de locos y malditos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> muchísimas gracias por comentar, se loa gradezco mucho, aquí les traigo una capitulo un poco subido de tono y que aunque me costó muchísimo escribirlo ya que no me podía imaginar las escenas o era muy difícil al fin lo logre, espero les guste y sigan leyendo mi historia.

Capítulo 3: Saciando Mi Alma Perdida

Calidez como podemos definir esta palabra, google se refiere a ella como la cordialidad y el afecto humano, ese sentimiento que te llena y te mantiene tranquilo día tras día, pues bueno yo no me siento así mas bien estoy frio y hueco, necesitado y perdido así es como me siento ahora que Danny no está y sí, sé que no demorara en regresar con lo que le pedí pero igual no me siento a gusto si su presencia, no me mal interpreten no estoy diciendo que estoy enamorado de él, no, esto no se compara con el amor ya que para algo como eso el amor es un sentimiento demasiado trivial, esto es otra cosa algo más fuerte pero no sé qué es.

-un dólar por tus pensamientos- escuche su voz inundando nuevamente la habitación cosa que me agrada y mucho.

-sabes ya he escucha algo muy parecido y no tengo un buen recuerdo- y en serio no lo tengo suena ridículo pero las palabras calan más profundo en el alma que cualquier golpe.

-tranquilo Danny no creo que tú seas capaz de incomodarme- y como podría pasar algo así, si es todo lo contrario, aunque claramente creo que el si esta algo incómodo ya que mis palabras salieron cargadas con un poco de picardía pero creo que vasto ya que el rostro de mi amigo se tornó rojo por un momento.

-eh… si… ggggg…gracias, ten no encontré fruta pero si esto- sus nervios eran palpables pero ¿por qué?

-chocolate enserio Danny recién despierto de un letargo de varios días y me traes chocolate, debo decir que no es la mejor idea que en mi mente se puede formar, pero en este preciso momento me encanta muchas gracias- un enfermo comiendo chocolate si los médico o mi padre se dieran cuenta de ello me matarían pero la verdad es que eso ahora no me importa.

Decidí que una golosina no me caería mal, así que comencé a comerla muy despacio temiendo que me hiciera daño cosa que jamás paso, al contrario con cada mordía podía sentir el éxtasis provocado por la endorfinas, con cada rose, con cada mordida me sentía cada vez más feliz y ¿valiente? si me sentía valiente, tanto que no pude controlar lo siguiente que mi boca se le ocurrió decir.

-Danny, hace cuánto tiempo no te tiras a alguien- no pude evitarlo quería saberlo la curiosidad me mataba.

-di..di..disculpa- los nervios en su voz eran tan claros que poda leerlos tan fácilmente como si fuesen la letras de un libro.

-te pregunte, que desde hace cuento no tienes sexo con alguien- entre más pasaban los segundos más reconocía ese olor, el deseo, la lujuria, eran tenues pero podía palparlo podía saborearlos en el aire pero ¿por qué? o ¿cómo era capaz de tal cosa?, son preguntas que por el momento no me interesan.

-bueno yo, es que bueno, hace un rato- podía reírme con su respuesta no lo niego fue algo divertida si tenemos en cuenta el sonrojo en el y el repentino cambio en sus ritmo cardíaco y en su frecuencia respiratoria.

-más bien hace un buen rato, pero bueno eso puede cambiar en este momento- le dije sondo un poco desinteresado, nunca hay que dejarlos fantasear mucho.  
Pueden decirme como quieran, que estoy loco o más bien que soy extraño o anormal pero con solo darme cuenta del mayor aumento en su latido, su presión sanguínea elevada y desenfrenada, la tensión en los músculos de su cuerpo, el leve tono rojizo en su cuello, no sé cómo pero soy capa de sentir todo aquello pero la realidad es que no fue eso lo que me incito a continuar, ver es tenue brillo en sus ojos fue lo que me hizo acortar la distancia entre nosotros y rosar levemente mis labios con los suyo no quería hacerlo sentir incómodo y aunque estoy seguro que al igual que yo se moría por sentir más y más necesitaba solo una señas eso era todo lo que pedía un simple movimiento o una palabra que me indicara que podía continuar, pero eso nunca llego la respuesta que quería se quedó atrapada en algún lugar, pero si creen que me daré por vencido están locos.

-ya entiendo eres virgen- como no me pude dar cuenta antes si es tan obvio.

-qu…que… bueno .. es que.. yo- preferiría que se callara.

-tranquilízate Danny eso se puede arreglar- así que rápidamente me senté sobre su regazo mirándolo a los ojos y sujetando su cuello con ambas manos, si cree que se la pondré fácil no está ni cerca, así que lo bese, lo bese delicadamente rozando nuestras bocas al compás de alguna melodía que no podía escuchar, lo besaba entrelazando nuestro labios para así poder bailar, mordí su labio inferior fuerte pero dulce a la misma vez solo quería su asentamiento quería que dejara de temor, puesto que temerme a mí no es algo lógico, nuestro beso continuo, tan dulce e inocente como empezó pero yo quería más quería que me tocara, que suspirara y porque no gimiera por el placer así que aproveché el momento en que su cordura comenzaba a falla e introduje mi lengua dentro de su boca, lamiendo cada rincón de esta, embriagándome con su dulce sabor a menta y café, hasta que al fin lo que tanto quería llego entrelazo sus manos en mi cabello y aun en nuestro beso pude escucharlo tan sonoro y necesitado, lleno de deseo y de muchas otras cosas, un gemido tan gutural que hizo que lo vello de mi nuca despertaran haciendo que por mi espalda corriera un paso frio logrando que así me pegara más a su cuerpo cosa que supongo activo el encendido de su mente porque introdujo su lengua en mi boca y comenzó a luchar con migo por el mando de delicioso rose, cada vez más la inocencia y la debilidad se desvanecían, remplazadas por la necesidad y la impaciencia, con cada mordida con cada succión sonora sentía como su temperatura se elevaba y como también el lugar era inundado con diversos olores provenientes del cuerpo de Danny ¿feromonas? Una idea estúpida teniendo en cuenta que mi condición humana no me permite detectarlas tan rápidamente, pero sí que puedo disfrutarlas podría embriagarme con ella pero primero debían ocurrir otras cosas, cambie su boca por su cuello era dulce quizás por el perfume o por la delicada capa de sudor en él no me importaba solo podía besarlo, morderlo y luego besarlo nuevamente, sostuve su cabello entre mi mano izquierda y hale solo un poco para tener más espacio, mas piel con la cual deleitar y más aún si con cada suspiro salido desde lo más profundo de sus cuerdas bocales mi sangre empezaba a cambiar de dirección a un lugar más bajo más prohibido.

-S…St….Stiles, alguien podría venir- su vos era como música para mis oído.

-tranquilo nadie vendrá, o es que quieres que me detenga, porque si es así puedo hacer, ya sabes no es como si- y hay el vómito verbal.

-Stiles, cállate-

-tomare eso como un continua- y así lo hice pero esta vez tenía en mente otras cosas, lo bese aún más fuerte que antes mordiendo y saboreando cada vez más, pero en vez de ocuparme con su cuello mis manos bajaron hasta su entrepierna ya dura por tanto contacto y sin piedad alguna la sostuve con fuera entre una de mis manos y empecé a masturbarla por encima de sus pantalones, su gemir no se hizo esperar al igual que el agite en su voz, con cada movimiento podía sentir su entrepierna más y más palpitante, insaciable, incontrolable, sufriendo por algo de espacio y pues quien soy yo para negarle algo como eso, desabroche su cinturón y desabotone sus pantalones para así abrirme espacio a través de su ropa interior hasta tocar su pene y sacarlo de ahí, fue embriagado escuchar un jadeo de alivio al ya no tenerla aprisionada entre las telas de overol, pero al mismo tiempo pude sentir como su piel se erizaba gracias al contacto, como cada uno de sus poros gritaba por un poco más de atención pero que más podía hacerle yo, no es que fuese un experto en la materia ya que al igual que el mi experiencia sexual era aún nula ya que yo no había hecho nada placentero hasta ahora para nadie pero es en momento como estos que doy gracias a mi imaginación y que sin pensarlo sujete su miembro desde la base y comencé a bombearlo lente y tortuosamente haciendo que Danny se arquera exageradamente a causa del placer y fue así que mi mano se volvió loca por decirlo de algún modo pues la velocidad y la fuerza de cada movimiento se hizo más y más salvaje dejando a mi mente deleitarse con las diversas sensaciones enviadas por mi sistema nervioso haciéndome perder la cordura por breves instante pero no lo suficiente como para olvidarme que nuestras bocas aún seguían entrelazada, me decidí por morder su labio superior tan fuerte que pude sentir un leve sabor metálico en mi lengua y aunque Danny no protesto sabía que me había pasado pero supongo que la redención fue mía de inmediato pues el hizo lo mismo con migo haciéndome suspirar ahora a mí; esto era la gloria pero aún más poder escuchar cada palabra extraña que salía de la boca de mi amante la excitación y éxtasis recorrían mi venas poco a poco y al darme cuenta que nuestros besos comenzaba a ocultar gritos ahogados supe que me pase un poco pues cada uno de los músculos de Danny se tensaron su pelvis empezó a moverse de arriba hacia abajo tan fuerte que casi me hace caer, pero todo eso valió la pena pues pude sentir como se venía frenéticamente sobre mi mano pidiéndome que no le soltara que no me detuviera, pero supongo que le debo un corto descanso.

-E..EE….SO fue increíble Sutiles- si crees que eso fue todo debes estar soñando.

-si supongo aunque lo que sigue será mejor te lo aseguro- y es que aún estoy demasiado caliente como para parar.

Soy un aprovechado lo sé pero gracias a su momentánea debilidad logre tumbarlo de espaldas sobre la cama que aunque algo pequeña e incómoda en este momento seria perfecta, comencé a besarle frenéticamente para así encenderlo nuevamente, coda beso estaba carga con necesidad tanto mía como de él y aunque estoy seguro de que arriesgarse de esta forma por algo de sexo es un locura para mí no lo es, y es que lo necesito, quiero sentirme vivo nuevamente, quiero sentirme calidad y lleno de humanidad aunque sea por una vez, aunque sea por un momento, suena egoísta pero si Danny me ofrecía su cuerpo libremente yo lo tomaría sin siquiera pensarlo; metí mis manos bajo su camiseta sintiendo su calidez piel entre mis dedos, llenándome de electricidad al sentir sus pezones tensos entre mi dedos y no pude evitar jugar con ellos solo un poco o tal vez mucho más luego de escucharle suplicar que no me detuviera que continuara con este pervertido juego que mi mente inventada tras cada segundo que pasaba, me levanto un poco y me saco mi camisetilla de un tirón, quedándose ¿anonadado por la visión? es algo que me cuesta creer pero que estoy dispuesto a aceptar, me incline inmediatamente y bese sus labios incansablemente y sin remordimiento deshaciéndome de su camiseta en el proceso y succionando su pezones si miedo o pudor alguno jugueteaba con mi lengua sobre ello, lamiendo y mordiéndolos levemente disfrutando como se ponían rígidos luego de cada toque, sitia como acariciaba mi espalda con sus manos recorriéndola cual escultura memorizando cada pequeña imperfección, mientras tanto yo seguía con lo mío mordiendo un poco más fuerte y estirando la piel en el proceso pero mi mente me pedía la humedad de su boca así que pase nuevamente a esa exquisita cavidad e inundando mi sentido con su sabor lo bese tan fuerte que sentí como mi propia entrepierna comenzaba a dolerme y no es que ante no lo hiciera pero esta vez era mucho más, y fue en ese momento cuando supe que los juegos de niños ya no eran suficientes, dibuje un camino con mi lengua que recorría desde la parte de atrás de su oreja derecha, siguiendo por su cuello deteniéndome en este para morderle una ver más, para escucharle quejar por el dolor y el placer, seguí por su pecho lamiéndolos con fuerza, bajando por su abdomen duro y bien formado hasta quedar en la base de su pene como esperando aguardando siempre una señal.

-Aaaannnggg, Sssssstiles-

Escuchando esto me deshice de las ropas que un le cubrían, pero parece que mi amigo quería seguir jugando es que en el momento que me separé de él cambio su posición sentándose en la cama y acomodándome a horcajadas entre sus piernas, bajando mis pantalones y agarrando mi culo con fuerza haciendo gemir tan sonoramente que temí que nos descubrieran y es que el tacto de su piel cálida contra la mía hacia que toda y cada una de mis terminales nerviosas se agitaran y temblaran era la primera vez que sentía esto con alguien y si sé que no siento nada por el pero la satisfacción que me hace sentir es una deuda que tendré con él por el resto de mi vida y que aunque nunca sabré como pagarla hare mi mejor esfuerzo, no supe cuándo pero empezó a lamer sus dedos mientras aun nos besábamos cosa que me indico que lo lamiera igual pero de un momento a otro sus dedos ya no estaba en su boca si no rozando mi entrada para así abrirse paso dentro de ella consiguiendo que mi espalda se arqueara tanto que logro que mi entrepierna rozara con la suya tan fuerte que creí que me vendría en ese mismo monto cosa que no ocurrió gracias a mi control pero cuando empezó a mover su dedo dentro de mí me sentí en las nueves, besaba mi cuello frenéticamente haciendo mercas luego de cada beso yo no me resistía al contrario me encantaba todo esto y más cuando ya no era uno si no tres dedos lo que tenía dentro de mi moviéndose, hurgando, abriéndome de apoco sabía lo que quisiera, pero su inexperiencia no lo ayudaba mucho así que tome su mano y la guié hasta ese punto donde mi sentí que mi cabeza explotaría, y que mi garganta no podría resistir no gritar duro contra su boca, mi cordura me abandonaba de apoco aunque ya Danny no estaba en sí mismo estaba loco ya por la lujuria; pude conseguir acostarlo nuevamente y quedarme yo sentado pasando mis manos al mismo tiempo por su miembro duro masajeándolo si parar haciéndolo crecer y palpitar nuevamente, sintiendo como pedía por mas, termine con esto y baje mi cabeza hasta ese prohibido lugar al cual no todo el mundo tiene acceso besándolo inocentemente, poco a poco por todo su contorno y recorrido , probando y degustando su esencia que aunque no parezca no estaba nada mal, bese la parte interna de muslo si apartar mi vista ni un instante de su rostro el cual para mí era la representación del deseo plasmada en un joven inexperto y temeroso de aprender pero con ganas de seguir adelante, no me resistí y abrí mi boca introduciéndolo en mi los mas que pues ayudando me con mi lengua para succionar más atrevidamente, subía y bajaba mi cabeza asintiendo y sonriendo cada vez que este joven me pedía que no parase que no dejara de hacérselo su musculo se relajaban y contraían tan rápidamente que parecían pequeño espasmos, lleve mis manos a su pecho apretándolo con fuerza y jugando con sus peones nuevamente, siguiendo un compás que solo yo podía entender, su pelvis se elevaba cada vez un poco más llenándome tanto que sentí nauseas por uno momento pero que con solo respirar se iban a donde nunca debieron salir, su cuerpo se humedecía aunque poco con pequeñas gotas de sudor que lo hacían más apetecible aun, seguí con esto hasta que mis pulmones no pudieron más y me di una leve pausa para tomar aire y admirar su sonrisa y sus manos apretadas a las sabanas, levante su piernas y lamí su entrada lo cual no es tan repugnante como me imagine aunque supongo que esto es por Danny siempre ha sido un chico muy pulcro, dejando entonces de divagar subí nuevamente hasta su boca hiendo que se probara a si mismo deleitándolo con su propia esencia, bajo mis pantalones torpemente pero sin dejar de ser estremecedor su contacto aprovechándose de mi debilidad y colocándose sobre mi besándome y abrazándome, descansando su eso sobre mí; sabía lo que quería y más yo que también lo deseaba justamente supe lo que tenía que hacer levante mis piernas y las enrede a su alrededor logrando que su pene rozara mi entrada tan placenteramente que podría estar en esa posición por mucho tiempo y aunque eso eran mi deseos, ahogue un grito cuando me penetro de una sola estocada y aun con su brazos a mi alrededor y su rostro clavado entre mi cuello y mi hombro besando y mordiendo en ese lugar que tanto me estremecía, siguieron las embestidas una tras otra subes y temerosas, solo basto un beso salvaje ara que se diera cuenta que quería algo más, elevándose así sobre mi colocando sus manos sobre mi pecho como punto de apoyo y yo sujetando sus hombros, fue así como perdió el miedo, la inseguridad y demás actitudes inútiles y comenzó a moverse aún más rápido y fuerte golpeándome cada vez más fuerte y más rápido.

-cielos como un virgen puede hacer algo como esto- espero que eso haya sido lo que dije pues lo pensé pero no estoy seguro de haberlo pronunciado.

-yo tampoco lo sé, supongo que pornografía ayuda en algo-su sentido del humor presente como siempre.

Puse mi manos sobre su pecho casi palpando su corazón latiendo a mil por hora era una sensación indescriptible como si fuésemos uno solo en ese momento; sostuve su cuello y lo hale así mi para besar con necesidad no quería que parase así que tendría que calmarlo de alguna forma y eso fue lo único que se me ocurrió en ese momento teniendo en cuenta que no es que mi cerebro este de mi lado ahora mismo, escuchaba la cama crujir con cada movida desenfrenada pero y que hago yo al respecto, apretar su culo y obligarlo a ir más y más profundo dentro de mí no piensen que soy un sádico porque no lo soy, quiero esto porque más que nada en el mundo mi deseo es borrar todo aquello que antes ocurrió, quiero que sus manos eliminen de raíz cada uno de los insanos toques, quiero que en mi interior solo quede su esencia para no detectar día a día las otras, quiero me marque para darme cuenta frente al espejo que ya no le pertenezco a nadie, a nadie, a nadie; lo bese más profundamente hasta quedarme sin aliento alguno, sofocándome y llenándome de ira al recordar todo aquello por lo que pase todo ese dolor todo ese sufrimiento que tuve que enfrentar yo solo, sin nadie a mi alrededor más que voces trémulas que ni siquiera sé si fueran reales, nunca hubo una verdadera palabra de aliento cuando yo más la necesitaba, no, no hubo nadie cerca de mi para rescatarme, para sacarme de ese lugar no había nadie, no había nadie; cambie de postura a Danny colocándolo boca a arriba empalándome fuertemente en él, sujetes sus muñecas y las coloque detrás de su cabeza impidiéndole moverse o tocarme, esta vez mandaría yo, esta vez lo haría a mi manera, esta ve yo sería quien diera las ordenes, no tome rodeos y el vaivén de mi encima del él era atroz, tan animal, tan sediento, desesperado, loco por conseguir algo tan lejano a mí que hasta pensarlo era una locura, quería, quiera tener en mi un alma que sintiera lo que yo siento, que disfrutar todo lo que yo soy capa de experimentar pero no aún no hay nada aun sigo hueco y gélido, pero no importa no arrastrare a Danny en mi desdicha él no tiene la cual, al contrario ha sido el único hasta ahora que ha intentado hacer algo para ayudarme, pero porque, tanto me estima que me entrego su cuerpo sin pensarlo siquiera o es algo más, no pude seguir pensando ya que mi propio nombre me saco de lo más recóndito de mi mente u grito desesperado y una sensación de saciedad en mi interior me despertó abruptamente haciendo me saber que me este inocente chico había llegado al clímax dentro de mí pero mi éxtasis y mi mente no me permitía para quería seguir con mi juegos porque aún no llegaba a mi meta aun no, así que ignore las sus suplicas por un respiro y seguí más profundo, más fuerte y aun una mayor velocidad haciéndome sudar desmedidamente y provocando gemidos incesantes por su parte, baje mi cabeza y mordí su manzana de adán, tan fuerte que creí que podía saborearla, pase mi lengua por su mentón y luego aterrizando nuevamente en su boca hinchada y sin fuera devorándola sin clemencia alguna y sin importar su ruegos por terminar, pero ¿para qué rogar? si el cuerpo humano está diseñado para el placer obsceno de la carne, para el éxtasis desenfrenado y desesperado y así me lo demostraba porque su miembro se hincho nuevamente dentro de mí pero más rápido esta vez, sujete sus hombro y lo atraje si mi quedando sentado yo encima de él yendo de arriba hacia abajo sin cesar, lo apegue a mi cuerpo si para de besarle sentí su espalda tensa y sus piernas acalambradas pero eso no me importaba quería esto para mí y solo para mí; si sé que soy egoísta pero aun no estoy listo para terminar aún tengo frio y me siento perdió y no son mis deseo seguir así.

-Ss…..stii…Stiles, para por favor no puedo respirar- me pedía que un descanso solo un momento.

-Mírame, Danny mírame- le haría entender de una manera u otro que necesitaba esto y que ahora en este precio instante y lugar él era el único que podía dármelo, no sé cuándo pero las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar y manchar muy rostro que fijado en el suyo solo clamaba por misericordia.

-por favor Danny no me prives de esto lo necesito, por favor necesito tu ayuda, por favor- y pareció entenderme pues tomo una gran bocanada de aire y comenzó a moverse tan frenéticamente que sentía como perdía el conocimiento por breves momentos, mi pene robaba su abdomen y se sentía tan bien, poco a poco logre llegar y marcarlo completamente al igual que en una segunda vez dentro de mí; pero su respiración era demasiado agitada y me di cuenta que su presión arterial comenzaba a descender muy rápidamente sabía lo que vendría lo sabía, Danny entraría en paro cardiaco en cualquier momento pero cuando esto a sucedió que un joven de buena salud le ocurra algo como está teniendo sexo, salió de mí y lo acomode de lado en la cama colocándole la máscara de oxígeno y pidiéndole que respirara lenta y profundamente.

-vamos Danny todo estará bien solo respira, todo estará bien te lo prometo- abuse de él, de su resistencia pero como era posible aquello.

-Stiles, p..pppooo…podríamos ser amigos- esto es una broma quien piensa en eso en un momento como este.

-por supuesto Danny hasta la muerte- en ese momento todo ocurrió de manera natural, tome una tijeras que por mi buena suerte se encontraba en el cajón de la mesita e hice una incisión en mi mano y en la mano de Danny, para así unirlas y abrazarle desde atrás rodeando su pecho con mi brazos y besando su nuca, hoy ya no seriamos dos personas diferentes hoy seriamos uno solo.

-para siempre- automáticamente mi amigo con derecho como decidí llamarlo, se quedó dormido, me dio algo de miedo quitarle la máscara así que se la deje, pero al levantarme de la cama pude notar como las marcas de mis manos estaba en su espalda y parecían quemadura, pero algo así no es posible es ilógico; seguí con mis pensamiento y camine al baño para lavarme un poco y fue ahí cuando sentí el dolor en todo mi cuerpo y aunque lo atribuí a un rato de sexo con Danny era demasiado como para eso, aunque lo peor estaba por venir cuando mire mi rostro en el espejo la sangre abandono mi rostro estaba más pálido de lo normal pero y es que al verme así supongo mi sorpresa es algo normal.

-porque diablos mis ojos están rojos-


End file.
